The Life of a Knight
by Legendoffun
Summary: This is about Link before he begins his knight training, during and a little bit after. I hope you enjoy!


**This story is just something that I thought about while reading the other LOZ's that I have already done, Camp Hyrule, Hyrulian High, Just An Average Picori Girl and others. But I haven't done any that are focused on Link so here you go. I know most don't read Author's note...like me, especially if they are long. Anyways Onward! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

** Zelda's Maid  
><strong>

Link sat on the edge of the cliff with his friends Vial and Vial. They have been best friends since who knows when and right now, as always, Link reads a book that his mom got him. "Yo Link, get your head out the book!" Vial called swinging on a vine. Link groaned inwardly, putting the book down with his bookmark, he walked to where Vial and Vial where, he already knows that if he doesn't do what Vial says then Vial's going to do something crazy like last time.

* * *

><p><em>Last year... <em>

_"Yo Link, get your head out of the book!" Vial called while practicing his hammer he got for Christmas. _

_"No, this is interesting." Link replied turning the page. Vial looked angry, he ran up to the Christmas book snatched it out his hands and threw into the river below. Link was petrified. They did eventually find it on their expedition tour months later. _

* * *

><p>So now you know why Link decided to put down the book and do what Vial commanded, his other friend Blue is down with the flu, his real name is Christopher but due to him wearing blue head to toe his nickname is Blue. "Glad you could join us." Vial said cheerily as he picked something off a vine and ate it. Link looked terrified as he grabbed Vial's arms, put them behind him and started pounding on his back. *cough cough* "hey...*cough*...what are you...*choke*...doing?" The thing he put in was now out.<p>

"That was poisonous!" Link yelled.

"Dude, how do you know?" Vial asked a little shaken.

"Vial he has his head in books...how would he not know, he probably read a teachers manual by now running out of books." Harry laughed.

"I did." Link replied. Vial shook his head spitting out any remains and started swinging on the vines again. "Now what?"

"I don't know...do something," Vial said whilst swinging on another vine, "oh, but no reading." You could hear Link sigh.

"You know your okay at archery-."

"Okay?" Link asked with a raised eyebrow.

"your, uh, pretty good at it why don't you do that, or you could practice sword fighting with me. Last time I almost beat you and you owe me a rematch." Vial said folding his arms.

"Okay, fine, but the book is very interesting, especially the part I was at..." Link said sighing dreamily while beginning to sharpen his sword.

"Uh yeah, like _The Life of Hyrule _is interesting, but I see your point you know the part about the Princess and what she does." Vial laughed while throwing the book back on the ground. "You should read it Harry, you are on the hunt for...girls." Vial smiled.

"Vial, I can't get the princess, none of us can, besides, I have my eye on a couple of...ladies." Harry said while tilting his head to a couple of girls. Ilia, Malon and another girl that Link couldn't identify. She had short raven black hair and was wearing a simple peach dress that only rich people would wear, she was wearing lemon yellow shoes as well, Link raised his eyebrow but continued to sharpen his sword. Later on Colin and Beth showed up.

"I heard your battling! I wanna join." Beth said failing to pick up the sword that Vial was going to use.

"Sorry, no kids aloud, hand me back my sword." Vial said while rolling to go and grab the sword out of Beth's hands. Beth screamed of dissatisfaction and ran to Ilia. They followed up to where they were getting ready and watched eagerly.

"Hi guys." Malon waved. Link nodded to their arrival, Harry looked up and grinned at the girls with his "famous" smile and combed curly hair.

"Hello ladies." Harry said in a gentlemanly manner whilst throwing his head back to move the curl perfectly above his eye. Ilia and Malon giggled softly while the other girl simply said. "Hi." but she did turn away to hide her tinting cheeks as well as Ilia and Malon. Meanwhile Vial was swinging and yelling like a monkey, Ilia, Malon and the girl looked up with astonished faces. He jumped down four feet landed, but he almost fell, and respectfully replied it like any other farmer and said.

"How do you do Malon, Ilia, young lady." Vial said tipping his hat.

"I'm fine thank you." Malon replied genuinely Ilia and the other girl nodded as well.

"I didn't catch your name." Vial said turning to the girl.

"Oh, my name is Robyn, spelled with a y, I'm a friend of Ilia's and Malon's too now, and I was just coming back from work which is all the way at Hyrule Castle, and-."

"Wait, did you say-." Vial started

"Hyrule Castle?" Link and Harry finished.

"Yes, I'm a maiden for changing beds." Robyn smiled.

"Did you ever meet the princess?" Harry asked, that was a bad move on Harry's part, Ilia and Malon both dropped their dreamy eyes and stared at him a little embarrassed to be thinking some thoughts.

"Yes, every morning I would come to change her sheets. Sometimes when her guardian, I don't know her name, but when her guardian is gone Princess Zelda-."

"Wait, she has a guardian?" Harry asked stepping back a foot or two.

"Yes." Link and Robyn answered. Robyn smiled, Link returned it. Vial whistled much to their delight.

"And her name is Zelda?" Harry asked. No one spoke.

"Yes." Robyn eventually said, thinking that Link was going to say it this time.

"I had a dream about a girl named Z-."

"Man, you always dream about girls." Vial said slapping his back. Harry tinted a slight pink on his cheeks. Everyone else laughed.

"Anyway, when her guardian is gone Princess Zelda would tell me funny stories about her childhood." Robyn smiled.

"Can you share one with us?" Link asked hopefully already lying on the most comfortable patch of grass.

"Of course." Robyn said as she sat cross-legged. "I get that a lot you know." Robyn took a deep breath and then started her story. "One day Princess Zelda was strolling along the castle grounds, until her guardian whats-her-name seized her and punished her for stealing all the cookies. Zelda sheepishly smiled as she stuffed the last one in her mouth-."

"Uh, wait, I wanted to hear a story, not one of her stealing, it's not interesting." Harry grumbled crossing his arms.

"Okay well how about this one, Princess Zelda has two more years before her sweet sixteen, like me, Ilia, and Malon, but she is already deciding what should happen at which time. Her father (because in this story there is a dad for her and a mom) wanted her to stop thinking about the future but of the present whilst her mom was otherwise going along with that Zelda had already planned. It turned out that when her mom heard what Zelda said they burst out in a fit of laughter. Because she wasn't planning on her "sweet" sixteen, but she was planning on how to get back at others from kindergarten." Robyn laughed along with the others, but Harry just sat as still as a bean.

"What's wrong Harry?" Vial asked

"I-I was at her kindergarten class." Harry gulped.

"What did you do wrong, hopefully it wasn't that bad." Robyn remarked cheerily.

"I...was the worst." Harry sighed.

"Don't go." Link simply stated.

"My mom, wants me to have every opportunity, and besides...she wouldn't believe this story. Not until it's actually happening." Harry sighed.

"If you get a letter pass it on to me." Vial smiled.

"She wouldn't recognize you silly." Malon laughed.

"Hopefully she won't recognize you, Harry." Ilia said sympathetically.

"Thanks." Harry smiled, Link went on sharpening his blade while Vial decided to try his sword on a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is more first focused on Link story, even though it wasn't really focused lol. I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Peace be with you. <strong>


End file.
